This study is designed to test the potential application of a problem-solving education intervention for patients and family caregivers experiencing allogeneic hematopoietic stem cell transplantation (HSCT). An increase in problem-solving has been shown to decrease distress and may improve symptom distress and health related QOL. The Prepared Family Caregiving intervention, also known as COPE, has demonstrated benefit in cancer patients and their families, however there are limitations to its current application. Only one study has reported the application of this intervention in the acute care setting and no study has been done with patients undergoing HSCT.[unreadable] [unreadable] Subjects were accrued to this protocol once they have agreed to participate in an allogeneic HSCT at the Clinical Center, NIH. The study completed enrollment 1/2008. 34 dyads were screened for potential participation, 10 dyads (patient and caregiver, N = 20) were eligible and agreed to be enrolled. 24 dyads were in-eligibile due to non-English speaking/reading and inconsistent caregiver presence. Data are currently being analyzed.[unreadable] [unreadable] The results to this study will guide future research examining predictors and outcomes associated with problem solving education intervention as compared to usual care group education in dyads receiving allogeneic HSCT.